Touch screens are inductive devices able to receive input signals of touching. Touch screens endow information interaction with a new outlook, and are very attractive new information interaction device. The development of touch screen technology has attracted extensive attention of the domestic and international information medias, and touch screen technology has become a rapidly rising booming high technology industry in photoelectricity field.
Based on the transparency of various regions of a touch screen, the region of a touch screen coated with an ink layer may be called non-visible region, other region not coated with an ink layer may be called visible region. The operation inductive region of a touch screen is usually arranged at the visible region.
At present, ITO layer is a crucial component in a touch screen module. Although the manufacture technology of touch screens is developing rapidly, the basic manufacturing process of an ITO layer has not changed much in recent years, for example, in manufacture of projection capacitive screens. ITO coating film and ITO patterning are inevitably needed. The traditional OGS (One Glass Solution) technology adopts the process of plating ITO on glass, etching the plated ITO to obtain a desired sensor pattern in X,Y directions, and lastly proceeding with bridging with MoAlMo or ITO.
With the development in science and technology, the manufacturers of touch screens try to attract people's attention constantly, touch screens with hairline finishing effect show the effect of a noble and metal-like texture, and make the products more ornamental.
At present, touch screens with hairline finishing effect mainly adopt the process of bonding a film made with hairline finishing effect on one surface of a panel by binder or glue to obtain a touch screen with hairline finishing effect. However, compared to regular touch screens, an additional layer of film and binder are used, which increases the thickness of touch screens.